


From the Wreckage Build a Home

by asnipersdream



Category: The 100 (TV), The Hunger Games (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 18:34:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29987088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asnipersdream/pseuds/asnipersdream
Summary: Octavia was all that mattered now. Clarke had always been great at prioritizing, choosing the lesser evil or the best way out—and now she had to make maybe the most important decision anyone in Panem had made in the last 100 years: save the mockingjay, crystalize the rebellion, maybe save them all . .  or protect her own life.It was never even a choice.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	From the Wreckage Build a Home

Clarke Griffin was never quite the ‘princess’ of district two, despite what Bellamy Blake might have you believe. Sure, she was friends with the mayor’s son and she was better off than many of the people on the outskirts of the district, but princess’s father’s aren’t killed for trying to expose the corrupt system that led to hundreds being killed by faulty protection. Princesses aren’t locked up alone in a room for 5 months for trying to follow in their father’s footsteps, and then only allowed out in the air again for 20 minutes before they are locked in a train and sent off to die. Princesses haven’t killed five people with hands that were meant to heal.

If Clarke were a princess, or even just a decent person, she would have sat in that arena and allowed herself to die, never even touching a weapon. But Clarke's not a decent person-she’s a survivor. She’s a fighter.

Bellamy Blake might not see that--and maybe she can understand why. He’s fresh off the back of his own games, one he and his sister had both miraculously made it out of- a miracle that President Wallace certainly isn’t going to take lightly- when he first calls her princess. When he first even speaks to her, really.

And she certainly looks the part. Dressed up and standing on the District 2 stage, hair coiffed and glittery, the picture of a happy citizen (just how Wallace wanted her to look). Blake has somehow forced his stylists into allowing him to wear just a dark jacket and jeans, and maybe she’s incredibly jealous, but she also knows every victor has their own struggles, and if he’s obstinate now, it will only be so much worse for him later on. Octavia looks a spectacle standing beside him, still wearing the kohl she had first donned in the arena, poised as if expecting someone to pounce on her bearing an ax and she’ll have to slash them open. 

They both have a storm coming on, Clarke knows, if they haven’t already entered the middle of it, once Wallace figures out what he wants from them. She wants to turn, offer a supportive smile, but even if the elder Blake’s clenched fist wasn’t deterring her, such a gesture would weaken the persona she has not faltered from in the two years since she won her own games, one of frightened obedience, without a thought of rebellion.

The Blake’s will have to figure out how to cope with their new roles on their own. They, at least, have a co-victor to help them through it, something no one has ever had before. She can’t help but hate them for that.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading - this is my first real work and it's kind of an ambitious one, but I hopefully ill be able to get it done. I really want to get to point of being able to focus on what happens after the get out of the arena, in district 13/ the capitol. if you have any more manageable prompts I would love to try my hand at them, so hmm on Tumblr https://a-snipers-dream.tumblr.com .


End file.
